When a fixed length of an unterminated wire conductor, wire harness, electrical cable or optical fiber is disposed within a finite length of compressible tubing that exhibits substantially the same length of such unterminated wire conductor, wire harness, electrical cable or optical fiber it is necessary to shorten the length of the tubing to access the ends of such unterminated wire conductor, wire harness, electrical cable or optical fiber for the express purpose of terminating such wire conductor, wire harness, electrical cable or optical fiber.
What is therefore needed is a device or fixture that will temporarily shorten an axially compressible tube or conduit so that the unexposed ends of an unterminated wire conductor, wire harness, electrical cable or optical fiber which are contained within such compressible tube become exposed and thereby made available for termination.